


the principles of absolutism

by lynne



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne/pseuds/lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi kisses with his eyes open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the principles of absolutism

Akashi kisses with his eyes open.

The first time it happens, Midorima is slightly taken aback by it. He feels utterly uncomfortable with Akashi’s eyes following every one of his moves, watching closely the way his eyelashes flutter and the way his nostrils move when he inhales. He doesn’t like it, so when they part he asks Akashi why he does it.

Akashi doesn’t even take a breath before answering, “Because I want to. Don’t question my motives.”

Midorima doesn’t say anything.

* * *

After some time, he has come to accept it as one of the many quirks that make up the boy he knows as Akashi Seijūrō. The way he kisses him is rather good for a fourteen year old boy, much better than his inexperienced advances, and Midorima feels slightly lightheaded every time their lips part.

“Go take a shower, Shintarō. You stink.”

Akashi’s words are, as usual, clear and concise. It is true, though – he has played one on one against Kise, so he’s sweating more than usual. He adjusts his glasses and sighs, turning to his locker.

Akashi puts on his school jacket and leaves the room. He doesn’t say goodbye.

* * *

Midorima looks for Akashi when he doesn’t find him in their classroom. He goes to the lockers, where Kise is pestering an annoyed Kuroko about something he doesn’t really care, and he promptly interrupts their one-sided conversation.

“Have you seen Akashi?”

Kuroko sighs, probably thinking he would be able to get Kise off of him. The blond turns and looks at him a bit surprised. It might have been because he was cut off in the middle of his sentence.

“Akashicchi? I think he went to the captain’s classroom.”

Midorima gives a stiff nod as a thank you and closes the door behind him.

* * *

Akashi kisses with his eyes open.

Midorima often sits on his bed and thinks it may be because Akashi likes the way he looks when they kiss – eyes closed, fluttering, long lashes, and cheeks slightly flushed with unashamed devotion. He thinks that maybe Akashi wants to look at his face at that exact moment so he can remember it later, when they part ways and Midorima sends him unimportant texts that don’t receive an answer.

That is not the truth, though.

Midorima can see, with the way Akashi holds Nijimura’s face between nimble fingers and looks deeply at the frown on the raven’s face, that he has been fooling himself. He doesn’t want to admit it, because Akashi is the person he likes, Akashi is his precious friend, and he doesn’t like the way his own voice whispers to him that Akashi, in fact, doesn’t care about him.

He leaves the classroom without making a sound.

* * *

The last time it happens, Midorima keeps his eyes open.

Akashi frowns – it’s nothing more than a fine line between his eyebrows, but Midorima has always been proud of the fact he knows where to look to find Akashi’s expressions.

“What is the matter, Shintarō,” he says. It sounds like a command, and Akashi grabs handfuls of green hair that feel soft against his hands.

Midorima takes a hold of his wrists and disentangles Akashi’s fingers from the sides of his face. He looks to the side, resisting the urge to fix his glasses so he has something to hide behind. He hesitates for a few seconds, but he finally opens his mouth.

“I know you don’t only kiss me.”

Akashi looks at him with indifference written over his face and shining in his mismatched eyes. It comes as no surprise that Akashi knows that he has realised it – after all, he always knows everything.

However, it does surprise Midorima when Akashi decides to answer him.

“So what if I don’t. I do what I want.”

Midorima doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, sams! this is for you – i hope you like it even though your otp is unrequited and the fic itself isn't on a happy note. have a good day, i love you ;w;


End file.
